


Naruto, First Aide to the Godaime

by haplessmedstudent



Series: Fan-Art for weialala's Sharingan Rising [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haplessmedstudent/pseuds/haplessmedstudent
Summary: Concept art for Naruto as the Hokage's First Aide, where he spends his time being aggravating, powerful and the object of Sasuke's frustrated teenage hormones.  Inspired by weialala's "In Good Company," the second instalment in the Sharingan Rising series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/gifts).



> 1\. Image traced and coloured from Bo Devilius' portfolio. [Nisch Management. [nisch] mgmt scandinavia. n.d. http://d2xoajq7dksko2.cloudfront.net/model/img/bo-develius-out-may-2015-editorial-007.jpg accessed on 28 March 2017.] Seriously, that boy is my headcanon Naruto IRL.  
> 2\. Background is a screenshot of Konoha from one of the earlier episodes, accessed through Google.  
> 3\. Concept art for Hokage Aide/Counselor!Naruto. I'm aware he looks vaguely like a pirate, but the author mentioned Naruto wore silver loops, long blonde hair in a ponytail (now in a braid! with ribbons!) and blue counsellor robes. So, pirate/ninja it is. :D

"Usually, Naruto looks sharp and beautiful, like he's daring the world not to look. He makes Sasuke's hands itch to touch him, makes his mouth go dry every time Naruto looks at him through his lashes." - Chapter 6, "Unit 3" of "In Good Company," the second instalment in the Sharingan Rising series.


End file.
